Chapter Books
Mysticons has an ever-expanding series of chapter books of "original adventures" that did not ''take place in the animated show. However, each takes place during a separate season of the series. These are ''not ''to be confused with novelizations, which are entirely based on actual episodes of the television show: # The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon # The Stolen Magic # The Diamond Curse # TBA (featuring Piper) Characters Second Generation of Mysticons * Princess Arkayna Goodfey * Zarya Moonwolf * Emerald Zirconia Goldenbraid * Piper Willowbrook Humans * Queen Goodfey * King Darius * Prince Gawayne (The Stolen Magic) * Gawayne's Butler (The Stolen Magic; cameos) * Astromancers * Nova Terron (debuts in [[The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon|''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon]]) * Gandobi * Quasarla * Malvaron (debuts in ''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon'') * Proxima Starfall (debuts in TBA) Other Creatures * Doug Hadderstorm (debuts in ''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon'') * Mama Calamari Dwarves * Citrine Goldenbraid * Malachite Goldenbraid * Halite and Ferrus Goldenbraid Elves * Amileth (debts in ''The Stolen Magic'') * Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom (debuts in TBA; half-spider) Villains * Queen Necrafa (''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon'') * Specters (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon) * Kymraw (The Diamond Curse) * Road Ragers (The Diamond Curse) * Dreadbane (The Stolen Magic) Deceased * Imani Firewing (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon; as a statue) * Original Mysticon Ranger (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon; as a statue & moving picture) * Original Mysticon Striker (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon; as a statue) * Original Mysticon Knight (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon; as a statue) * Alpha Galaga (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon; ''mentioned only) Not from the Animated Series * Adakite Flowstone/"Mysticon Rogue" ([[The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon|''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon]])'' * Amileth ([[The Stolen Magic|''The Stolen Magic]]) * Eddie (The Diamond Curse) * Millicent and Myrtle (''The Diamond Curse'') Elements Mystical Objects of Good and Light * The Dragon Disk * The Codex * Knockoff Dragon Disk Magical Objects of Evil and Shadow * Mask of the Spectral Hand (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon) * Queen Necrafa's Scepter (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon) * Queen Necrafa's Necklace (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon) * The Dark Codex * Proxima's Scepter of Corruption Mysticons Weaponry * Dragon Mage Staff * Ranger Bow and Arrow * Striker Energy Hoops * Knight Star Sword * Knight Energy Shield (first used in The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon) Bracers * Dragon Bracer * Wolf Bracer * Phoenix Bracer * Unicorn Bracer Mystical Abilities & Superpowers Mysticon Abilities * Telekinesis * Pixie Blast * Locations in Gemina Drake City * Centaur Park * Pegasus Park * Magi Mall * Sky Pies * Victory Heights * The Weeping Woods (The Stolen Magic) * Sword's Rest (The Stolen Magic) The Royal Palace * Royal Treasury * Throne Room * The Stronghold * Royal Balcony The Undercity * Scabbard Square * Amaranth Astromancers Island * Hill of Heroes * Caves of the Fang Astromancer Academy * Star Chamber * Forge Room Far from Drake City * Dragonhenge * Library of the Eternal Equinox * Mrs. Sparklebottom's Sanctuary * Forest of Byrnn Shivermist Mountains * Moss World (The Diamond Curse) Other Worlds and Dimensions * The Chillwaste (The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon) * Trivia * Any original stories featuring Piper Willowbrook has yet to be released, as are dozens of other original tales featuring each Mysticon as the central character, each set in either season of the animated series. * A rare astrological events occurs- ''Wells Comet ''that appears once every seven decades. Category:Comics Category:Books